The Interesting Story Of a Guy Who Landed in a Pokémon Universe
by Telepek
Summary: So... somehow I've landed in a world that I've only seen in TV when i was a little kid. A Pokémon world. And to make things harder, this world in a big danger and of course it's up to me to stop the threat. And no, this is not a dream. OC/Game Characters/Anime Characters. No shipping yet. M for language. Modern World/Adult themes. Conspiracy?
1. Chapter 1

So... yeah. I did something that i didn't expected myself - i started a fanfic. A Pokémon fanfic, to be precise. Mostly because the "Pokémon bug" that I've caught, that made me watch last ten seasons after my ten years of absence from the Anime. My opinion about it? Bleh... It's still enjoyable but it was way more enjoyable while i was a little kid.

But onto the business. I've had that idea in mind about Self-Insert type of story, so basically a character get's somehow transported from the real world into the fantasy one. Why self insert? Mostly because it's a chance of creating my own OC, and also the knowledge of the Universe gives me the power to manipulate people and events, and that i am planning to do. For now i have 4 chapters, to be quite honest i do not know how this will go from here, i don't know if i even will finish the story it will all depend on my free time and also on the reviews that the story will be getting.

The story will be more focused on people and events instead on Pokémon. Mostly because every single episode of the Anime is focused on those little creatures, there is really little about character development and i plan to change that. Expect to see cameos of the main characters and the less important ones from the anime, but also from games, i plan to use them as well. I also plan to bend the universe to my version of the story, some events will happen, some won't but one thing for sure, all the anime/game characters won't be ten year old.

I would also like to point out, that i am not a native English speaker, i wrote the story myself and also tried to correct as many mistakes that i could, but still there is a possibility of a mistake here and there.

Ok, for now I'll stop talking. Enjoy... my work.

**- Chapter 1 -**

**Where am I?**

There was only two times, when i couldn't remember what was going on. This is the third one.

First time i was celebrating my friend's birthday. Of course not with orange juice, the alcohol was being poured really hard. With no recollection of our celebration i woke up in a train headed to a place, about seven hundred kilometers from home.

Then, there was the "Oops, my mistake" incident. I was on another party, and lucky me i drank a drink that was meant for a girl standing next to me. Of course i didn't knew that the drink was doused with some "extra stuff" to make the girl easier. Luckily, instead of waking up, tied up, gagged and ready for a bondage marathon, some kind soul drove me to my home, laid me in my bed and left an adorable note explaining what happened. Needles to say, that was my last time partying.

And now this.

When i regained consciousness, the only thing that i felt was pain. A lot of it. Everywhere. Back of my head was throbbing very hard and overall I've just jumped out of a plane, and the parachute didn't open.

I could feel that i was laying on something. It wasn't a floor, it was a surface much softer. It could have been a bed, if it wasn't feeling wind on my face.

I opened my eyes.

At first i was a little blinded by the sun, then i saw a crystal clear blue sky. _Nice weather._

I tilted my head to the left. I could see trees. A lot of them. Same view i had on the right side.

_So, i am in a forest. _

Barely stopping myself from yelling in pain, i decide to rise up from the ground, at least to a sitting position. After a bit of a struggle with my body i manage to sit awkwardly on my butt and look around, to notice that i was by a pond with a crystal clear water and my backpack was right beside me.

Wait, my backpack? This is the one, that I'm using for my books and my laptop for my college classes. What the hell it's doing here?

I take the backpack, and start checking the contents.

_This isn't right. _

Instead of books and i see some clothes, toiletries, sleeping bag. The only thing that were supposed to be there were my wallet and my laptop. I reach out for my wallet to check it's contents, and then horrified I'm noticing my left hand. It was covered in blood, and it was a lot of it, almost like I've beat someone pretty hard. I take a look at the other hand and it's the same.

Confused, I'm crawling to the pond, to take a look in the water reflection.

I look like shit. Big gash on my head, covered in blood, that managed to dry over time, my face covered in dirt, bruises and little cuts. I took down my shirt, and see more cuts and bruises covering my body.

_What the hell happened to me? _

I take myself together to try and stand up. Luckily my legs aren't so damaged, because i can stay confidently on both of them, without feeling any pain. I can manage to walk properly, the pain in my left knee isn't bothering much.

_Where the hell am I?_ - I'm asking myself, taking a stroll around the pond, hoping to see something through the trees. After a minute or two, i hear a faint sound of movement to my left.

"Hello?" i ask out loud, hoping that whoever that was, would hear me.

Nobody answered, but after my voice, the sound of movement was getting louder by the second. It probably was some kind of small animal, because a bigger one or even a human i could easily notice closing in.

Ignoring the little voice in my head, screaming "It's dangerous." I'm turning around, and making my way to the backpack, but after ten seconds i stop after hearing a faint squeak behind me.

"Voui?"

Cursing the voice, for always being right i close my eyes, and try to attach that voice, to any kind of forest animal, trying to assess with who i am dealing with. But either my brain stop working because of the head trauma, or this is something that i haven't seen or heard before.

"Voooui!" here was the voice again, but this time... Oh God, _it's in front of me._

I'm standing there, like a statue for good ten or twenty seconds and then i feel light taps on one of my legs. A friendly animal, not attacking. _Well, worth a look_ i think opening my eyes, and looking down.

"What the fuck!" i yell, stepping back and tripping over my own feet, that caused a pained landing on my butt. Ignoring the pain i can't take my eyes away from the creature, that is looking at me... concerned.

How to describe it? Well to put it simply, it's a fox. A small one, also it's very furry, colored brown, it has even a furry collar around Its neck in a creamy color. It has big, brown eyes, very long and pointy ears and a small, dark nose.

It's a Pokémon.

I look at it, very dumbfounded. I am looking at Eevee. A real, flesh and blood, cute, furry Eevee, that i saw only on a screen on my TV a couple of years ago.

What the fuck? Is this a dream? Did someone slipped me a pill to a drink again? I close my eyes and pinch myself in my left wrist, then i open my eyes again. The Eevee is still there and it still has that concerned expression on its face.

I am not dreaming.

I am in a Pokémon world.

But... HOW? Not that don't complain, i mean i can remember myself, when i was eleven, running around with a handmade white and red cap, and throwing fake Poke balls at everything and pretending to have fake Pokémon battles with my friends, but this... this is real. And also it's not... cartoony. The trees, the environment, everything is looking very much like in the real world.

Including the Eevee that is still standing right before me.

"Hey there." i said without realizing that some words came out of my mouth and extending my hand. The creature squealed happily, probably that it was being finally noticed and then approached my hand and started rubbing it's head against it. After a first shock, i mindlessly started petting it, to be rewarded with another squeals of delight.

"You're cute." i said again, without even thinking. The Eevee squealed quietly, and then noticed a cut on my hand that i was petting it. With a concerned face, he stopped the petting session and instead it started licking the wound.

"Thanks, little one." i said with a smile. "But i think that I'm going to need a lot more than your licking to heal it." i said, forming a strategy in my head. I knew that couldn't stay in those woods forever and i probably needed medical attention. So, first step - civilization. Or in this case, what was it called? A Pokémon Center?

But where to go? I don't have a map or some kind of GPS system, and it wasn't looking like i would meet any human soon so for now the only thing that i see is this little Eevee... Ah, what the hell...

"Tell me..." i began awkwardly, still not sure how to talk to the creature. "You live in those woods, right?" i ask the creature, carefully watching it's response. A nod.

"Ok." i say, sitting on my knees, trying to get up. "Do you see humans regularly?". Another nod.

"Think, you know where they are coming from? I need to get to a Pokémon Center or something, i don't look good..." i mumble, getting up and immediately starting to feel dizzy. The creature notices that, and looks at me again with a concerned expression.

"I'm okay." i mumble in the most comforting tone as possible. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself and turn to the Eevee. "Think you can lead me, where some people lives? I'll be really grateful." i say, with a most genuine smile that i can bring myself to. The creature nods happily and with a couple jumps is in front of me and waits as i take my backpack and starts following it.

As soon as i enter the forest, I feel like some kind of superstar but instead of being chased by paparazzi, i am surrounded by all sorts of Pokémon. Real Pokémon. Some of them i can recognize - i saw a couple of Weedles, Rattatas, Bellsprouts and hell even some rare treasures from the later generations like Chikorita, Bellosom or Poochyena. The rest of them were either completely new to me, or either i didn't knew what their name was due to... well not watching the Pokémon episodes for quite a while. "_I've got to refresh that knowledge soon, since I've landed here"_ i make a mental note, while passing some Pidgeys that were flying around my head.

I've walked with my Eevee-leader though that forest at least a good hour, until we reached something that definitely looked like a path.

"So, where now, chief?" i ask jokingly.

"Vee!" the creature points with his paw to the left, so of course we're going that way. Most of the time i was silent, but the Pokémon was surely the playful one - it was jumping around me from time to time, or provoking me to play catch with it. It was really cute, and it was also hard not to laugh while playing with it. But it was also... exhausting. In my condition and the blood lost that I've started to feel after a couple of hours of walking, it was getting harder to place one foot after another.

"Say..." i wheezed quietly, having difficulty to catch my breath. "Is it far?"

"Vee!" the creature shakes it's head from left to right, and continues walking. I follow it, but i did not make far. After about thirty steps, we reach the end of the forest, and i can see massive fields in front of me and, far away the faint sight that might look like some kind of human settlement. I sigh in relief, but after placing next step my legs stop working. Just like that. In one moment i was confidently standing, and in the next one i feel my body moving forward, hitting hardly the ground and rolling down the small hill. I can hear Eevee's scared cries, and i can see it's face right in front of me, and feel it's paw trying to nudge me up a little.

"I can't..." i barely mumble, feeling my eyelids getting heavier. "Get help... please..." i beg, desperately trying to stay awake. I see, that the Eevee nods and runs away, crying constantly with hopes to get someone attention.

"Please hurry." i mumble, finally giving up and passing out on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Hai there.

57 views, 2 reviews, 3 followers, one PM... you people love me :-P! Honestly i expected this story to be read by ten people and getting trashed at, but it seems that you like my little "work" here, so i shall write more [already doing that]!. This is a second chapter, and i think that i should mention that first five chapters are basically about... stuff. Introducing the character, his adaptation to the world, revealing first plot points etc. so don't expect some serious action for quite a time.

In a previous chapter i said that i have four chapters so far. I am really trying to write more, the problem is that i am a very busy man, between work and my university there is very little time to write [chapter five is currently written on paper on my knee during work], and to make sure that all of that mainly fits to the Pokémon universe, but i am trying... it's good, right?

About a update... let's say that i will try to post new chapters at least once a week. I'll try my best to fit into this timeframe.

And as always... i am not a native English speaker, so there is a possibility of some mistakes.

Enjoy! :-).

**- Chapter 2 -**

**I'm not from around here...**

There was only two times, when i couldn't remember what was going on. This is the third one.

First time i was celebrating my friend's birthday. Of course not with orange juice, the alcohol was being poured really hard. With no recollection of our celebration i woke up in a train headed to a place, about seven hundred kilometers from home.

Then, there was the "Oops, my mistake" incident. I was on another party, and lucky me i drank a drink that was meant for a girl standing next to me. Of course i didn't knew that the drink was doused with some "extra stuff" to make the girl easier. Luckily, instead of waking up, tied up, gagged and ready for a bondage marathon, some kind soul drove me to my home, laid me in my bed and left an adorable note explaining what happened. Needles to say, that was my last time partying.

Then there was the third time, when i woke in a middle of a forest, all covered in blood thinking that somehow I've landed in a Pokémon world. Crazy, right? I even saw an Eeevee...

_Wait a minute..._

I rapidly open my eyes, and rise up to a sitting position. As soon as I've done that, the most excruciating pain erupts in my head. I managed to contain a scream but it was bad, like someone put his hands inside my skull and tried to rip my brain piece by piece.

After the initial wave of shock, the pain slowly was stopping to the point that i started to see certain objects like a bed, blanket, sheets so I've started to look around. The room was very cozy, all covered in different kinds of blue - blue walls, blue furniture, even a blue chair by the bed. Nothing in my taste but it wasn't my place to be picky. The room suggested clearly that i wasn't in any kind of hospital. By the looks of the furniture and various photos placed around this was a part of a house with a big family, judging by amount of people on those photos.

By the bed there was various kinds of things from various medicine, through cups with various liquids and a little mirror. Curious about my looks i grab the mirror.

I look like a mummy. At least my head does, every part of my head above my forehead was covered in white bandage. The cuts on my face were mostly gone, there were some bruises still visible, but most of my face looked relatively normal. My cheeks were also covered in a big amount of facial hair, which was a clue that i was out for a significant amount of time.

"Hi there." sounds a calm, feminine voice to my right. After a flinch i look in that direction and see a young, pretty brunette with a long hair tied in a ponytail and brown, almost hazel eyes. She was dressed pretty normally: dark blue jeans and, black Shirt and a black unbuttoned vest. I saw something red and white visible from below that vest but didn't asked.

"Hey." i manage to speak in a very hoarse tone, realizing how dry my throat was.

"Drink." the girl spoke, approaching me with a glass of water in her hand. I took the glass looking at her with gratitude and started sipping the water carefully, not wanting to choke or cause a cough attack.

"Thank you." i speak after a good minute, handing her the empty glass and watching her as she placed it on the nightstand and sitting on a chair right beside the bed.

"So, you've been out for quite a while." the girl says with a smile.

"How long?" i ask curiously.

"Eight days."

"Eight days?" i repeat after her, very surprised. _That bad?_

"I have to say, when people found you, you looked like you were half way to the other world." she joked looking at me sympathetically. "Thankfully, it looks like all the bandages are holding up, i haven't done that in a while..." she said, inspecting my head. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm... I'm good." I answer to her, feeling exactly that way. I wasn't in any pain, the only thing that bothered me was the head, but even that looked like it was taken care of...

"Thank you." i speak again, before my mind registers that.

"For what?" the girl asks with a smile.

"For this." i say pointing my head, and all the cuts and bruises that were taken care of. "I know that I've probably was a lot of trouble for you, but i promise..." i say but was interrupted by her.

"Hey." she said calmly, placing her hand on mine. "You were absolutely no trouble." she says, smiling again. "Besides what we were supposed to do, leave you on the side of the road and let you bleed to death? That Eevee of yours would never forgive us."

"My Eevee...?" i ask confused.

"Yeah, it almost bit the owner's finger off." said the girl, giggling a little. "That reminds me..." she added, standing up and making her way to the doorframe.

"He's awake!" she yelled to the empty corridor. Or i thought that for the moment, because in a next second, a flurry ball ran to the room with a speed of light and jumped on my chest with a force of a heavily kicked ball, knocking me on my back. A second later my ears were filled with a squeaks of joy and i felt something soft moving up and down my body.

Luckily it stopped after about ten seconds, so i could open my eyes, and see that the flurry ball was the same Eevee that lead me here.

"You've stayed?" i asked, feeling that my voice was trembling a little.

"Vui!" the creature nodded, and with a swift jump it was on my face and starting to lick it. "Stop it!" i manage to gasp. "Come on, it tickles!" i manage to giggle, feeling the fur against my skin. The creature didn't want to stop, so i had to take it in my hands and remove it from my face. After sitting up, i placed it on my lap, and astonished observed as the creature just laid down on my legs, looking at me expectantly with a "Pet me!" face.

"You are a needy Pokémon." i say, but still place my hand on its back and start to gently stroke it's fur.

"He stayed with us the whole time." said the girl sitting again on the chair and with a smile observing me. "Every hour he stepped here, to make sure how are you feeling.

"He did?" i asked surprised.

"Yeah." the girl nodded, looking at me. "Never left your side."

"Never...?" i muttered and then looked at Eevee's delighted face. "Why?"

"Vui!" the Pokémon said to me. Of course i didn't understood a damn thing he said, but seeing its face, the emotion... i understood everything.

_I like you. _

"You like me?"

"Vui!" the creature nodded, and then climbed on my chest, and licked my cheek showing affection. Giggling i carefully put one hand around it's back and hugged him, showing affection as well.

_Did i just catched a Pokémon? _

"He is a faithful one." said the girl, breaking the personal moment that i had.

"Yeah..." i say, still petting the Eevee deciding to not tell the truth.

"Listen..." the girl changed the subject, changing position. "I don't mean to be intrusive but... what happened?"

_"Isn't that a question of the day." _i thought to myself looking at her. What to tell her? Obviously not the truth, besides what is the truth here? That somehow i landed in a forest in a world that i saw on a television screen ten years ago? That sentence would guarantee me a one way ticket to a nuthouse, effective immediately.

"I don't know." i said slowly. It was a partial truth, after all i didn't knew how i landed here.

"You don't know?"

"Yes." i said a little forcefully. "I remember perfectly day before, two days before, but what happened before... this..." i said pointing to the wounds "...it's like someone ripped the memories out of my head, leaving a blank space."

"Ok..." said the girl, looking at the bandages. "Whatever happened, the wound on your head can suggest an amnesia caused by a trauma, so we may never know what happened..."

_"Thank you, Lord."_ i thought, thinking that the round of twenty questions was over.

"... but i still need to be sure, if you need a proper medical attention, and if there isn't any more damage." said the girl, reaching for my backpack, and taking my wallet out and then taking my ID.

_Fuck. This is not good. _

"Your name?"

"Phillip Arthur Wilson." i said truthfully.

"Age?"

"Twenty one."

"Where do you live?"

And here we go. What to say? Chicago, 25th street? Is Chicago even exist in this world? No, definitely no. So how to answer that? I have to make something up, and if this will be wrong, I'll blame my head.

But what to say? Ok, time to concentrate. Cities that i remember being mentioned in Pokémon anime. Good Lord, i haven't watched it in a very long time... Ok i got something. Is it right? Ah, what the hell...

"Petalburg City." i say, looking at the girl forcefully, trying not to blink or turn my face in other direction. After a second, what seemed like an eternity for me, she answered.

"Good."

Jackpot? I was right? Trying not to show any signs of relaxation i asked:

"Is this all officer?"

"Yes." she said, giggling a little at my poor joke. "Now all of this looks dangerous, but it should heal nicely in no time. The main thing is the head of course, but you will avoid any kind of stress or do something that will stress your body, you should be fine."

"Thank you." i said again, looking at her with gratitude.

"You are very much welcome." she said, changing her position from her chair to the edge of the bed, where she began petting the Eevee for me. "They say that two more days, and you should be good to go."

"Ok." i said shortly. That was good news, right?

"Where are you heading, anyway?"

_"And another question of the day."_ i thought again. Luckily answering to that was a lot easier than the last time.

"Home."

"Well then, you are not so far from it." she said. "It's about two day's walking to Petalburg from here."

"I'm sorry... but where is "here"? I'm still a little dazed..."

"You are on a Pokémon ranch, that serves also as a hotel for passing trainers.

"And judging by your looks, i am guessing that you are one of them."

"One of them?"

"A Pokémon trainer."

"Well, well aren't you a detective." she said with a sly smile. "What gave me away?"

"The Pokéballs attached to your belt." i said realizing what those white and red glimpses were.

"How did you saw that?" she asked surprised, but lifting her vest a little revealing six orbs attached to her left side.

"I do have a good sight." said with a smiling shyly.

"Yes, you are." she said smiling as well. "It's getting dark." she added after a minute, getting up from the bed. "I won't bother you anymore, you should get some sleep."

"Yeah, i should." i muttered, realizing how tired i was. "Thank you... again." i said smiling.

"Good night." she answered, making her way towards the door.

"Wait!" i blurted, to be certain i don't know why. "You never said your name."

"My name is Sarah." she said, standing by the door. "But my friends call me Leaf."

Yes it's the same Leaf from games, just gave her more common name and made Leaf a pseudonym. And yes, she will appear more often :-). And our protagonist has a Pokemon already! I really adore Eevee in the anime, and thinking about a team that the character will have, this was my first pick.

Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello.

So the stats:

108 views

5 reviews

6 followers.

4 Private Messages.

Thank you all. I did not expected that, i thought that only a couple of people would read this, and they'll be too lazy to even comment it, but this... this is heartwarming and also give me motivation to write more. And i will.

This is chapter 3. We still are in a "Introducing" part of the story, the first main hints will begin from chapter five, and then progress further on.

Enjoy.

**- Chapter 3 -**

**So... what now? **

I awoke next day very... rested, like I've slept good couple of days, instead of couple of hours. Also i awoke very early, the clock was pointing couple of minutes after seven. That was weird for me, i hate getting up early, especially for my classes.

As soon, as i woke up, one question started to bother me - what now? What should i do? I mean, i kind of dropped here unannounced, and it's not like someone put a place for me to live and continue my life in this fantasy world, right? Besides... i have an Eevee. Should i become a trainer? Catch all the Pokémon, collect badges, participate in leagues and all that? I never expected to think that way, after all this is still a fantasy world for me, but still... all of this looks _so real. _I am afraid, this is a weird and also very new situation for me but on the other hand... this is _exciting._ This is a world, where the dreams come true, where young kids are living the adventure of their lives... this is a good world, better world than the hellhole I was in, since I was thirteen. Right?

_Right? _

Feeling an upcoming headache, i decide to get up. Eevee, who was sleeping beside my legs, let out a little squeal when i moved but luckily didn't woke up. Moving as delicately as possible, i slip out of the blanket and get up from the bed.

Moving is a little difficult, i can feel my legs wobbling a little. It was no wonder, after all i haven't used them for quite a time so the muscles were a little weak. Carefully placing one step after another i make my way towards the door, and then i realize that i stink. Badly. Realizing that I haven't showered in quite a time I grab my backpack with my spare clothes and make my way towards the bathroom.

After twenty minutes, i exit the bathroom feeling a lot of better. Really, fresh set of clothes and a good shower are making wonders. Wearing black jeans and a dark blue shirt with long sleeves [strangely fitting clothes i should say.] i slowly exit my room, entering a short corridor, painted in bright pink with doors, similar to mine on each side.

Going down the stairs to the ground floor i enter a one big room, that by the looks of it was serving as... everything. A table with ten chairs on my right, kitchen to my left, couple of sofas behind me along with some bookshelves, big flat screen TV in front of them and one computer near the entrance. All of that, along with blue and red walls and a oak wood floor looked very... cozy.

"Well, well, well... look who finally decided to join us!" sounded a loud and warm voice behind me. Looking in that direction i saw in the kitchen a woman, by the looks of it in her fifties, dressed casually - khaki pants and a white shirt and on top of that she was wearing a red apron.

"Welcome, dear." she greeted me, passing the counter and started studying my looks. "How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy, but overall i can't complain." i said with a slight smile.

"That is good to hear, considering how bad it looked when my sons brought you here." she said, smiling as well. "I am Cheryl, it is very nice to meet you, young man." she added extending her hand.

"Philip." i answered, shaking her hand gently. "And thank you. For the help, i really appreciate it."

"Oh, stop it." she said, dismissively waving her hand. "What we were supposed to do? Leave you there, for a certain death?" she asked, looking inside one of the pots.

"Still, i must've been a lot of trouble..." i started, but the lady immediately interrupted me.

"You were no trouble at all." she said, getting a bread from the drawers and looking for a knife. "Besides, we only brought you here and gave the medical supplies, the rest was done by that pretty young brunette."

"You mean Leaf?"

"Yes! I completely forgot her name, with all the commotion around." she said, cutting the bread into very thick pieces. "But to answer your question, we only brought you here, laid you down in one of the rooms and to be honest we didn't knew what to do with you! But then she comes, grabs all the medical kits and like some kind of professional she starts to clean your cuts, and doing all kinds of medical stuff. Next hour, you were all good and taken care of!"

"She did, huh...?" i mumble, recalling my conversation with her from yesterday. "Sounds like i have a lot of "Thank you." to say." i add smiling slightly, pouring myself a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"And you can do it in person, dear." says Cheryl, checking again the insides of the pots. "She's outside by the big oak to the left. Always goes there in the morning. She should be back soon, already missed her feeding time for her Pokémon." she added pointing at the tray with a plate of scrambled eggs, toasts, glass of orange juice and six bowls of Pokémon food."

"Think, i can take that to her?" i ask seeing the opportunity to talk. She was nice to me for the last couple of days, to a complete stranger. So, even the smallest thing like bringing her food, seemed like a good way to show my gratitude.

"Sure, dear. It is a nice weather outside, good enough for a picnic at least. But you think you can manage to lift that?" ask Cheryl worriedly.

"Don't worry." i say lifting confidently the tray. "I used to be a waiter, i know how this works." i add with a smile.

"Well then it's good enough for me."

* * *

Cheryl couldn't pick a better spot for this place. I mean honestly, i stepped outside and saw... paradise. Big, green, wonderful, environmental paradise. The grass was perfectly green, and it was in perfect condition, i could walk on it with my bare feet. Same goes for trees they looked so... perfect, almost like they have been painted by a skilled artist and then brought to life. The fields outside the ranch looked like they would never end, all covered with that perfect grass, and inhabited by all kinds of Pokémon,

Like Cheryl said, Leaf was sitting on a big rock near one of the biggest tree that I ever seen. Fully dressed she was sitting towards the gorgeous landscape that was ahead of her.

Making my way towards her I passed a lot of Pokémon. It was weird seeing them not only so realistic, but also not in battle. Some sheep Pokémon eating grass, Pidgeys cleaning their wings or even a sleeping Charizard... all of that was a reason for me to stop, observe... and enjoy the sight ahead of me.

Reaching the top of a small hill, I placed the tray gently to the Leaf's side, causing her to flinch and look at me.

"Hey." I say with a smile. "Cheryl said, you missed the feeding time for your Pokémon." I add, sitting right beside her.

"Thanks." She said smiling as well, but I immediately noticed something wrong. The smile looked… forced. I was about to ask her about that, but in the same moment she stood up and yelled loudly.

"Feeding time!"

At first there was a silence, nobody was responding. Then I felt the ground shake a little and with every passing second the shakes were getting stronger and louder. Then suddenly all the sun was blocked by a big shadow. Looking behind me, I saw the same Charizard that I passed a couple of minutes ago. And I don't know why, but the Pokémon looked… mad.

"Hey… dude." I say to the creature, slightly terrified and cursing myself. Talking to a big dragon that can burn me to crisp per "dude?" Do I really wanted another eight days in a unconscious state?

Confirming my fears, the creature looked a little… offended by my greeting. I could see that in those big, scary eyes that were staring into my soul with a "Do you want to feel pain, human?" expression on the face.

"Relax Charizard." Said Leaf calmly. "He's a friend."

At first the Pokémon didn't respond, still looking at me with the same expression, then grumbled something, and passed without acknowledging any of us, and joined his friends.

I have to say, that Leaf's team looked… good. You could see that all of them looked like a skilled fighters, and were a tough opponents to beat.

From the six Pokémon's that belonged to her i recognized three. First, there was Charizard a fire type, then there was Golem a rock type and right by Golem there was a Cloyster who was a water type. The next three were a big riddle for me.

The first one, which was a grass type judging by the amount of leafs that were covering it's body and looked like... a dinosaur. Yeah, that would be a good first impression description. A four legged, leaf covered dinosaur. And wait... are those bananas hanging of its neck?

Then there was an Electric type. I guessed that by a characteristic for those types of Pokémon yellow fur, covered in some places in dark stripes, and also had a red orb on the forehead and the end of the tail.

The last one... was a yeti. I mean really, it was really big with a thick and long fur colored in white and dark green at the creatures legs and tail.

"That is quite a team you have there." I say, sipping the hot coffee carefully,

"Thank you." she said, reaching for a toast.

"So, how long have you been a trainer?"

"From the beginning." she answered, taking a sip of the orange juice. "Started my journey ten years ago."

_At what age, trainers start their journey? Ten? So, that means she's around twenty years old._

"So… how many champion trophies you have?" I ask jokingly.

"None." she answered chuckling a little. "Although I was in the finals of the Silver Conference in Johto three years ago. Got my ass kicked."

"Still a accomplishment." i say.

"Yeah." she agrees, slowly chewing her food.

"This must've been nice. Going on a adventure, meeting new people, catching new Pokémon…"

"It had Its ups and downs." she answered putting down the plate. "Traveling, exploring new worlds is nice, especially with friends." she adds with that same forced smile.

"And the Pokémon?" i ask, curious.

"Nice addiction." Leaf answers, putting her knees under her chin. "Besides the obvious which is training them for the battles, they are your friends. You care for them, and if you'll form a great, strong bond with them, they will care for you." she adds, looking at her companions.

"How about you? Why you haven't started your journey?"

_Because there isn't any Pokémon in Chicago or any other place on Earth and this world isn't real? _That was a very tempting thing to say. Even if that fantasy would be real… no. I couldn't. Not with what happened…

"_Dad!" _

"_Son… I'm sorry…" _

"_Oh, God… don't talk Dad..." _

"_Son…" _

"_Don't talk, please… help! Somebody!_

"_Somebody! Please!" _

"_Son…" _

"_Don't talk Dad, don't talk…"_

"_This looks bad, really bad…" _

"_Help! Anybody!" _

"_Dad stay with me, stay with me!"_

"Hey… you ok?" asks Leaf looking at me with a concerned face.

"Yeah…" I say, trying to compose myself and not to cry in front of her. "Just… bad demons." i add, looking at the trees ahead of me, deep in thought. When this will stop? When the hell will i manage to move on?

After a brief moment of silence i am about to ask Leaf something, but i stop seeing her looks. The mentioning about "bad demons" triggered a something in her. Any fake happiness, that she was showing me was gone. Now her hands were trembling, eyes were forcefully closed in a desperate attempt of isolation from the outside world and all the problems.

How that saying in that sitcom was going? _You see, everyone's got some baggage; it's part of life._

"You have been dealing with them as well." I state the obvious with that sentence risking a harsh reaction. I know that when someone would ask me the same question, I'd probably storm out without a word or yelled loudly "None of your damn business!" But here, instead of a yell or some kind of vivid reaction I received one single:

"Yes."

"How… how long?" I decide to pry a little more.

"Too long." with a shaky voice, giving me a signal to stop. I was getting into a dangerous territory here, besides i didn't want her to force to reveal anything. If she wants to, she'll do it herself.

"It's hard…" she says after a minute, with her head between her knees.

"It is." i say, recalling all those months of therapy, the loneliness and that cursed orphanage.

"And how… how do you deal with them?" she asks, looking at me with watery eyes.

"I don't know." I say simply and also truthfully. I didn't know how to stop, that feeling of being... hopeless. Hopeless and alone. I didn't know how to stop the guilt that consuming me for eight years. The only thing i knew and was good at, was forcing myself every day to make one step after another, and somehow... survive. Who knows, maybe one day...

"It is... it is a long time." she says, wiping the tears from her eyes. "But when you... when you find the answer... will you tell me?" she asks, looking at me, and letting the tears flow on her cheeks.

"Of course." I say placing my hand on hers, squeezing it reassuringly. "You'll be the first to know." 

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Anyone guessed, which Pokémon Leaf has, based on my poor descriptions? :-D

The baggage quote taken from one of the episodes of "How I Met Your Mother." Good show, shame though about the ending...

So… yeah. Chapter three, where I've introduced some back story to our protagonist, and Leaf. Her back story will be important to the story overall, at least at some degree. Got a question in one of the PM's about pairing her with the protagonist. The answer is: I don't know. One, I suck at writing any kind of romance scenes, so even if that would happen it would be only small hints here and there, and two I don't know if I'll insert any kind of romance overall. It Is a Adventure/Suspense story after all… but we'll see.

About all kind of grammar mistakes. As I said before I am not a native English speaker, I am learning the language, so besides writing the story for you guys, I treat it also as a language exercise for me. And apparently I am failing at that, because my sister [who I like to think is at the same level as me when it comes to the language] read it, and said that there are some mistakes here and there, and promised to look at every chapter and try to correct them as much as she can… So with the next update, expect a little reconstruction of the previous ones, hopefully mistakes-free.

Ok, that is all from me. Signing out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well Hello there! You look good! Welcome to chapter 4 :) **

**As always - stats first. Views - 239 [Double since last chapter!], Reviews - 9, Followers - 10, Favorites - 7. **

**And as always - thank you. It means a lot to me that actually someone reads, someone comments and shares opinion. **

**About the chapter. This is the last part of the "Introduction" to the story and the Universe, next chapter will contain a vague idea of what the hell will be going on here. **

**For now, more important to me was the relationship with Leaf, i have a plan for her but in order to do execute the plan i have to make her "A buddy with a possibility of something more", like my sister called it, so this is exactly what this chapter is delivering, and also there are some hints for the future ;).**

**Overall i have written seven chapters, however i laid down the ideas for twelve. However writing all of those will be fun considering work, family and my University [the exams are coming! :x], but I'll try to keep with my weekly upload routine. **

**And now I'll stop babbling. Enjoy :-). **

**- Chapter 4 – **

**The plot thickens. **

To make sure that everything was all right with me, I stayed at the ranch two more days, under careful care from Leaf, Cheryl and her family. It was a good time. Most of it I've spend with Leaf, who was eager to share her ten year experience with Pokémon. She could name basically every single creature on that ranch [and I might add there were literally hundreds of them], tell which type they are and how to take good care of every single one of them. She even borrowed me her Pokédex, and I have to say that was a handy little device. You just point, wait for the beep, and in one moment you have every information about the Pokémon in front of you. I spend good five hours, running around the ranch like the headless chicken scanning everything that was moving there, but at least the data gave me some basic knowledge about all the Pokémon.

Besides talking about Pokémon, we just hang out together. None of us wanted to talk about our little moment by the tree yesterday, instead we spend our time just getting to know each other. I decided to tell all the truth about myself, of course skipping some details, like where all where all of that happened.

Leaf was a trainer from Kanto, the region North-East from here. She is a only child and also the first trainer in the family, her mother is a breeder and her father one of the few men working as a detective in the Police force. Her parents had a problem at the beginning with her career choice, but after her successes of course changed their mind.

"When I qualified for the Indigo League, father was so proud, that he made the whole precinct watch all my matches. Even the prisoners in the cells were forced to listen to the radio." She said next day as we were sitting in her room.

"That's quite a dad you have." I notice, carefully sipping hot tea.

"Yeah. He's the calmer and softer one in the family." She agrees, sipping tea as well. "Mom, is the stricter one. "Watch out for that" or "Remember about that" kind of type.

"Almost like in the military." I joke.

"Well… almost." She agrees. "She is strict and hard when she has to, but also calm and loving person. Also, thanks to her, I've learned a lot of things that helped me to get here."

"I bet after that, they come and watch every single tournament that you participate in, in person."

"Yeah." She agrees. "And dad always bring half of his colleagues from the precinct with him."

"You own, personal cheerleading squad." I joke, making her smile. "So, speaking of tournaments, where do you starting next?" I ask, deciding to change the subject.

"Actually it's the Hoenn League." She says.

"How many badges do you have?"

"Only need the last one." She answers, getting a silver case from her backpack, and showing me seven shiny and colorful badges. "I have to defeat only Winona from Fortree City.

"Well, good luck then."

"Thank you. I am certainly going to need it."

* * *

I really didn't want to go. I like it here. I like the nature, I like the Pokémon, I like Cheryl and her sons… I like Leaf. She is a smart and funny girl. Sue me.

But it was time to do something, I couldn't stay on this ranch forever. I really had to figure out my next move, what the hell should I be doing since I've landed here. But before I'll be doing that, there was one thing to check out: that mysterious address that popped out on my ID, located in Petalburg City. Maybe there, I'll find some answers.

Unfortunately that meant saying good bye.

"Well, time for me to go." I say, going down the stairs with Eevee walking by my side. "It was a pleasure to meet all of you, and thank you for all the help." I say to Cheryl who was waiting for me at the bottom. "Thank you." I repeat myself, extending my hand.

"Oh, come here you…" said Cheryl and grabbing me into one of her motherly hugs. "You can visit us, whenever you want. There will be always room waiting for you." She says into my ear.

"Thank you." I say breaking the hug. "I will come here, I promise you that." I say passing her and extending my hand towards the two brothers, Frank and Tom that brought me here. "You take care boys. Thank you for rescuing me." I say with a smile.

"You bet." Said Tom with a smile. "Don't be a stranger, come here more often." Adds Frank, shaking my hand.

"I will. I will." I say turning my head towards the open door, where Leaf was leaning against the doorframe, dressed in black jeans, blue shirt and a leather jacket.

"So…" we both say at the same time, as I was approaching her, and then burst into laughter.

"You first." Says Leaf.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." I say truthfully, extending my hand. "And I will also never stop thanking you, for taking such good care of me." I add pointing at the stitched wound on my head.

"That is sloppy. I didn't had the right tools." She says eying the wound. "You're going to have a scar." She adds with a little embarrassment in her voice.

"Well… chicks digs those, so that's a win for me." I say with a wink, causing her to giggle. I liked her, when she was smiling and laughing. She looked so... happy when she was doing that.

Deep in thoughts about her (How did this happened?) i didn't realized that she moved closer to me and embraced me gently.

"Will I ever see you again?" I heard her mumbling into my ear.

"I really hope that. I really enjoyed our time together."

"Yeah, me to." She says, breaking the hug. "So, back to Petalburg?"

"For now." I nod, looking her in the eyes. "Not sure, what's next though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have this little one…" I say pointing at my Eevee, who was currently rubbing itself against Leaf's legs. "So, why not go on a journey, visit places, catch more Pokémon?" I say.

That idea circled around my head for some time. After all what happened, I could not imagine myself in college again and then looking for some kind of a job. Not in this world, anyway.

"Why the change?" asks Leaf.

"Well, I somehow hit myself hard in the head pretty hard." I joke again. "Besides…" I add pointing at my head again. "…that injury may made me reevaluate my life decisions."

"Well then… good luck."

"Oh, I am going to need it." I say, chuckling, and then not knowing how to continue stayed silent. But it was a different type of silence. Not the uncomfortable silence, more of a "Do you really have to go?" type.

But I had to go. And Leaf knew that as well, because she approached me gain and hugged me, but this time she hold to me very close, to the point of almost chocking me.

"I'm going to miss you." I hear her whisper in my ear.

"Same here." I whisper as well.

"You know how to contact me, right?" she asks breaking the hug and looking me in the eyes.

"Yes, madam." I say, remembering the PokéNav number she gave me in the morning.

"Good. I expect a call soon." She answers, turning her attention to Eevee. "And you…" she says Leaf, kneeling beside him. "You take care of him. Make sure he won't hurt himself again, ok?"

"Vui!" nods the creature confidently, and surprising everyone jumps on my back, setting itself comfortably on my shoulders.

"Well, we better get going." I say, taking the backpack and putting in on my back. "Take care." I say to Leaf and after her smile I exit the ranch, and then turn left into the woods that I came here, ten days ago. But I didn't make twenty steps when Leaf was shouting:

"Hey, Wilson!"

"What?" I shout in return, seeing her standing in the middle of the road.

"When we meet again, I want a battle!"

"So I can beat all of your Pokémon? Sounds easy enough." I joke, faking confidence.

"Don't get cocky mister. Just because I am a woman doesn't mean that I won't beat your ass."

"We'll see about that." I say with a chuckle, looking at her.

"Go." She says calmly. "You can reach the Pokémon Center, before the night will come."

"Take care." I say with a smile.

"Yeah, you too."

* * *

After two days of walking, and a night in a Pokémon Center, I finally reached Petalburg City. My first impressions? The city was... unusual, because it was a living (and first example) of nature and civilization living together. It basically was a giant forest with a occasional building here and there connected by streets and sidewalks. It had the magic, i had to say that.

Posing as a tourist I ask around about 77th Street, which was the address on my new ID. Thanks to the kindness of the locals, I've found the building relatively quickly. It was one of the apartment buildings, located near the centre of the city, where all the offices and cultural live was happening.

Inside, there was nothing special, just a normal entrance, short corridor leading either to the elevator, or the stairs. Deciding that the stairs won't consume much time looking for my place i chose them and start climbing.

After a good hour of walking back and forth, up and down the stairs making sure that i haven't missed i finally found the right place. Apartment fifty five was located on the seventh floor, right across the exit from the elevator.

Standing right in front of the entrance, I realized one crucial thing: I didn't have a key.

"Vui?" asked Eevee, seeing my unusual behavior.

"Nothing, buddy." I say, reassuringly, coming up with the idea and then crouching and reaching the edge of the doormat and slowly lifting it.

"You have got to be kidding me." I say to myself, picking small silver key, that was underneath the thick fabric.

"Well Eevee…" I say inserting the key into the lock and turning it twice. "Welcome to my humble abode."

The Pokémon immediately jumped inside, and I could hear him running around the place. After taking a couple of deep breaths, still unsure what I will find inside, I also decide to step inside.

Everything was... normal. Not a monster lurking in the shadows, wanting to kill me, some stranger shocked by my absence and threatening to call the police, or the damn Ashton Kutcher with his crew yelling "You've got Punk'd!". It was a normal apartment, two rooms, one bathroom and one kitchen. Nothing luxurious, just a simple, modest apartment much alike that i was living in Chicago.

"Vui!" sounded squeal from the living room. Entering there, I saw Eevee comfortably laying down on the sofa, and looking in my direction.

"You like it?" I ask the Pokémon, sitting beside him and scratching it behind ears.

"Vui!" the creature responds, with a closed eyes showing how he was enjoying the treatment.

"It's good." I say, more to myself this time. "We can stay here for awhile and rest, and then... we could travel?" I ask loud enough, that my Pokémon heard me and was looking at me confused.

"Travel." I repeat, scratching the furry forehead. "You know, live like Leaf; traveling around the globe, visit places, meet people, meet other Pokémon, battle them..." I count all the possibilities that lied ahead of us, watching carefully the creature's expression. During my monologue he was still confused, but later it changed from confusion to... excitement? Happiness? Crap, I am still new to this...

"What do you say, huh?" I ask, smiling and still watching the furry fox, as he judging by his expression was carefully thinking about it and then nodded in approval.

"Awesome!" I, shout in excitement. "So, we'll rest couple of days, look around the town and then..."

_Tap. _

"Huh?" I mutter to myself, thinking that I've imagined something.

_Tap, tap. _

"Did you hear that?" I ask Eevee, who nodded in response.

_Tap, tap, tap. _

"Come on, let's go look what's making the noise." I say standing up. Turned out that the source of all the noise was a Noctowl that was sitting on the windowsill, looking very tired and surprising it had a note attached to Its right leg .

_An owl delivering me a message? What now, I've been accepted to Hogwarts?_

I let the Pokémon inside, and poured some water in a small bowl. Judging by how tired the bird looked, it must've been flying a long time and it was clearly thirsty. Watching as the owl hungrily dipped its beak into the bowl, i untied the note from the leg..

The note was small and written on something that looked like a piece of old paper . But what was inside the note gained my attention.

_Shamouti Island. Three days. _

Of course no greeting, no "Hello." or "Hi, remember me?.". Just a note, ordering me to appear on a tropical island in three days without information about the sender, or even a reason why should i be there.

Was i worried? Yes. Was i interested in going? Hell yes. Why? Because i was interested, and also the note meant that someone here knew me. And that was worth checking.

"Hey, Eevee" I say to the small fox, who was sitting on the counter. "What do you say, that for our first adventure we'll go… somewhere sunny?"

**Author Note's: **

The first part was a bitch to write to be honest i have seven versions of the scene written, couldn't decide on what to choose...

Overall a good chapter to write :)

Happy Easter everyone!

Telepek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. **

**A little late with the update, sorry about that. I planned to post this after Easter but of course the internet went down for a couple of days .. **

**About the chapter. Finally some information about what is going on, from there we will slowly unfold all the things that I've planned for this story ;)**

**And also… I need a beta. Besides writing this story I treat this as a language exercise, so it's obvious that I'll make mistakes, but I can also learn from others. So if someone would like to make sure that the chapters are perfect so people would not cringe with every mistake that I make… PM me. Unfortunately I cannot offer anything besides eternal gratitude and a couple of thanking words in every chapter**

**The stats. **

**Views: 349 (You are killing with those! Thank you!) **

**Followers: 10**

**Favorites: 6**

**Reviews: 11**

**As Always – thank you. Any words even critique motivates me to write and improve the story. I should post another chapter on Sunday, however my Internet connection cannot decide if it wants to work or not, so I make no promises. **

**Enjoy! **

**- Chapter 5 -**

**The plot unfolds**

I didn't stormed immediately out of my apartment, boarded the first plane to my destination. Hell no. I had three days to get there and I used it. Most of my time I spend getting ready for the journey: got all the essential stuff like clothes, sleeping bag, and also stacked some food for the Eevee. Then there was research, something that I planned doing from the beginning. Thanks to the power of the Internet, I've gained some knowledge about this world, so I didn't had to worry about saying something stupid.

Shamouti Island, was one of the Island, that were part of, Orange Archipelago that was located south of Kanto. The Island were famous thanks to the close proximity of three islands that were homes to three legendary Pokémon: Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno and thanks to the many holidays that were celebrated by the locals. The famous holiday was the annual Legend Festival when they are honoring the arrival of "The Chosen One" – a person who according to the legend would protect the land from the eventual wrath of the legendary Beasts.

But now, something bizarre was happening there. Usually the one of the visited Islands in the whole Archipelago, was being invaded by well… Men in Black. And I mean that literally. There was at least a hundred of them all running in different directions and talking to each other conspicuously. But there was also the weirder and more disturbing thing. By that I mean the other men that were wearing… Hazmat suits?

_What the hell? _

As we were entering the Harbor it was obvious for me, that the Island was temporarily closed for any tourist activity. My suspicions were confirmed after we docked, when the boat was immediately swarmed by the agents that in no time surrounded the deck where all of the tourists were located and were only letting through the locals.

"Well, looks like our date will have to wait an extra day or two." I murmured to Eevee who was sitting comfortably on my knees and enjoyed the breeze.

"Vee!" the Pokémon nodded, licking my hand.

"So we might as well get comfortable… again." I said, getting a pillow from my backpack, laying down on a bench and lazily closing my eyes, waiting for the ship to sail back.

But instead of that, after a good minute or two I started feeling light taps on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I saw three Men in Black looking at me with the same blank expression and the fourth one who was kneeling beside me.

"You sir, can come through." He said simply.

Confused by the special treatment that I was getting, I stood up and followed the men. As soon as we stepped foot on the ground other three men placed themselves on my left side, right side and behind me, locking me in a protective cocoon.

_Ok, seriously what the hell? _

Making our way through the island, I couldn't admire the beauty of it. As soon as we passed the more urban part of it where all the hotels and shops were located we entered the part less touched by Civilization. Stone houses, streets and civilization were replaced by Tiki houses, wilderness and beautiful nature.

My so called "tour" of the Island ended abruptly when the agents guided me to one of those Tiki houses that judging by the amount of stone chairs and tables and no walls, was serving as a dining place. Nobody was there, however the view of the crystal clear ocean and the other islands on the horizon was spectacular.

I was about to ask my escort, what the hell was going on here, but somehow they disappeared. Damn Ninjas. But since, it is the place that someone wants me to be, might as well get myself comfortable, so I put down my backpack and sat in one of the chairs, admiring the gorgeous view. Eevee in the meantime, jumped from my arm, and placed itself on my knees, enjoying the view as well.

My relaxation didn't lasted long, because after twenty minutes, my escort appeared again, this time guiding someone else. A man, to be precise, dark hair, probably around my age dressed in some clothes and also in a white doctor coat. As I was observing him, I was getting the impression that I know the guy. This was of course absurd since the only people I know in this world are Leaf, Cheryl and her sons, but the still that feeling was there, and it bothered me.

"So, I'm guessing that I'm not the only one who got a official note, from some anonymous e-mail address asking me to arrive here in the next three days?" asked the stranger casually, sitting beside me.

"You got an e-mail?" I responded in the same tone. "For me, a Noctowl brought the note right to my apartment. And it wasn't anything official, just four words written on a piece of paper."

"Well, sounds like I received a special treatment." Said the stranger, chucking a little, and then extending his hand. "Gary Oak."

"Philip Wilson." I said shaking the hand, cursing my own stupidity. I saw the face hundred times, during my research! "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So, any idea what are we doing here?" I asked.

"Well, apparently I've been invited by the University that is located on one of the Islands, to give a lecture about Pokémon and their adaptation to the environment. But as soon as I stepped foot on Mikan Island, those lovely gentlemen surrounded me, and without a damn word of explanation, brought me here."

"So…" I say, thinking. "A false lecture invitation, mysterious note from a Pokémon…"

"Add a false promotion to the list." Sounded a feminine voice behind us. Looking there, I spotted a young woman with a green hair tied in a ponytail and dressed in jeans, blue T-Shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Officer Jenny?" ask Gary surprised.

"Yup." Said Jenny with a smile. "That's me."

"A false promotion?" I asked, confused, after the introductions.

"Yup." Said the girl, sitting by the table. "Two days ago, my boss in Rustboro City suddenly calls me into his office and tells me that there is a opportunity to take over the local precinct, because the Jenny here got pregnant. But once got out of the plane on Mandarin airport, the same thing that happened to you, happened to me Mr. Oak.

"Please, don't call me that, it really makes me feel old." Said Garry a little annoyed. "Just Gary."

"Fair enough, but only if you'll call me Jenny." Said the officer with a smile.

"So…" I started after a brief minute. "Any guesses what is going on?"

"Don't have a damn clue." Said Jenny. "But those Hazmat suits are disturbing."

"Yeah." Agreed Gary. "If those suits are being brought to the table, there is a lot of disturbing possibilities, and all of them not pretty."

"I agree, but who are they?" I asked pointing finger at one of the main in the dark suit that was making his way to the top.

"There is a lot of possible answers to that." Said Jenny leaning back in the chair. "They could be from the Health Organization, or NPF…"

"NPF?" I interrupted a little confused.

"National Police Force." Answered Jenny calmly. They take care of all the big and serious threats like terrorism, Illegal breeding of Pokémon, something like that.

"Oh, ok." I said. "Still, doesn't change the fact that they are taking their sweet time."

"Well, it's not like we can rush them, right?" said Gary, leaning back. "We have to wait."

So we waited. We waited quite a time, that we've spend talking about random stuff, mostly about the Island, admitting the beauty of it and later about ourselves. But finally, after a good hour, two other main joined us. The first one was rather short one, dressed casually in shorts, T-Shirt and a hoodie. He was also very old, and had a very long white beard. The second one was a lot taller and younger, probably in his thirties. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and a white shirt unbuttoned by the neck.

"Thank you for waiting. My name is Special NPF agent Thomas Cornbaum, and I run the show around here." Said the younger man politely, sitting beside me while his older companion were standing across us behind Jenny. "No doubt, you have a lot of questions…." Said the man, taking out a laptop out of the bag.

"Yeah, like what the hell is going on? And what's Pokémon League interest here?" asked Gary impatiently.

_Po_kém_on League?_

"All in good time, Mr. Oak." Said the old man, walking around us. "As you know, I am Charles Goodshow, head of the Pokémon League committee. I am responsible for the leagues on every continents, for the gym leaders and their performance and also to make sure that Pokémon are treated good and with respect that they deserve. However, three months ago we encountered a… problem." He added heavily, sitting on one of the chairs.

"A problem?" asked Jenny, a little confused.

"This is a delicate description of the situation." Said Cornbaum, turning on the laptop. "Three months ago in the woods of Viridian City, local police found a body of this man." He added, showing all of us a picture of a very young blonde male and blue eyes. With a press of another button, the picture changed showing the same guy, but this time laying on a grass in his own blood and what looked like at least twenty stab wounds on his body."

"Oh, wow." I said a little surprised seeing the picture. "Who was he?"

"Jack Walker." said the agent looking at every one of us. "And he was a Pokémon Ranger."

"A Pokémon Ranger?" I ask, recalling who they were thanks again to the studies that I've done before arriving here. "So, I'm guessing his line of work got him killed."

"We don't know." Said Cornbaum simply. "The Rangers aren't exactly very chatty about it, and we have no way of making them share with us all the information."

"Ok, but this is just a murder case, how this is connected to all of that?" asked Jenny, pointing to some people who were passing our hut at the moment.

"It's because of this." Said Cornbaum, pressing some buttons on the keyboard, and causing the picture to change.

"Good Lord…" muttered Gary, leaning forward for a better view.

The picture of the Ranger's body was gone, instead there was a slideshow, where each slide shown some Pokémon. Looking at them, without thinking I saw each one of them… sleeping. Then my mind started registering things. Forcefully open eyes, blood pouring from the eyeballs, other fluid pouring from their mouths…

"Ok, stop." Said Jenny almost white on her face.

"How… how this happened?" I ask, still shocked by the images.

"We strongly believe, that this is the reason." Said the agent, pressing again some buttons on his laptop, causing the picture of the dead Ranger to appear again, but this time, it was focused on the his left hand. It was covered by a white fingerless glove, that had a lot of small, purple stains and also there were shards of glass around it.

"The purple substance?" I ask, making sure.

"Yes." Said the agent looking at me. "We managed to extract very little of the substance, due to the fact that most of it was absorbed by the glove material, but our analysis is… not promising."

"How bad?" asked Jenny.

"Our preliminary results, suggest that this is some kind of a deadly toxin."

"And?"

"And this is all we have." Said the agent lowering his head in shame.

"You're joking." Said Gary, resting his arms on the table.

"I wish." Said Cornbaum, looking at him sadly. "We managed to recover enough of the toxin to conduct only one test, and since then all of our search haven't been successful."

"You showing us all of this and you tell me, that this is all you had? A preview of a dark future that lays ahead of us?" I ask disbelievingly.

"We did everything we could." Said the agent sternly. "Created a special division, that worked in secrecy, trying to uncover all the necessary facts, but somehow the people who had done it, were always one step ahead of us."

"You're telling us that some crazy madman, is somehow outsmarting the best agency in the world? I say sarcastically, looking at the agent.

"Well maybe, that madman had some help." Said Cornbaum silently, looking me in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that we have a mole here."

"A mole?" I ask, a little surprised.

"Probably more than one."

"Oh, come on, you don't expect us to believe…" said Jenny a little annoyed, but was interrupted by Cornbaum's sudden outburst.

"Listen! Every single step we make, it's getting leaked to them, whoever they are. Every single place we are checking that later turns out it's connected to the case it's wiped clean of all signs of activity. Every single informant or agent that is giving clues or valuable ideas turns out either dead, or ends up in a damn hospital with severe damage to the body. We don't know anything about them, who they are, how do they have the resources…

While Cornbaum was having his private monologue about the threat, I saw by the corner of an eye something strange. A man came inside the dining area, he was dressed as most of the company around here: black suit, black tie, black leather gloves, black gun with a silencer that he was putting out of his jacket… wait what?

_Holy shit, we're screwed._

"GET DOWN!"

**Author Notes: **

Aaaaaaand cliffhanger! :-D

Thank you again for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well... hello there. Update a week later than promised... Whoops ,_,**

**Looks like my "one chapter per week" isn't doing so well... **

**But onto business: **

**First i think i need to set something straight. I've got a couple of PM from people, who were very surprised about how the story was going, that I've chosen some "ridiculous" path to go with the premise, that doesn't suit the universe. Well... that is your opinion. I won't lie, the plot may look a little like taken straight from a modern action novel but well... that was my decision. And by the views, and the response that i am getting so far, people like it, so i will definitely continue that. But you don't like it... well, there is about 70k other stories here.**

**Secondly... i still need a beta. If anybody would like to sacrifice free time, to make sure that nobody would cringe because of my terrible language skills... PM me. **

**And at last... this isn't my first attempt on fanfiction. About couple months ago in my free time when i was bored i started to write some scenes ideal for the Mass Effect universe, and during my PC clean-up couple days ago, i stumbled across the document and started playing around with it... again. I don't know what will come out of it, but who knows, maybe i will start posting another story here :). **

**Also the stats: **

**Views: 569, Followers: 13, Favorites: 8, Reviews: 13. **

**A response for a review:**

**mockstevenh - All in good time, mate. I have a explanation for it, so... patience. **

**Enjoy!:-) **

**- Chapter 6 – **

**TF - 101**

_The mysterious NPF raid on Shamouti Island takes a new turn, when this morning at 9 a.m. the security outposts at the Island were attacked by a unidentified person. According to the witnesses reports, a masked man somehow got through security checkpoints and at the top of the Island drew his gun and started shooting and after thirty seconds he disappeared. There's been unconfirmed reports about five casualties and one of them is Charles Goodshow, head of the Pokemon League committee. The presence of mister Goodshow during the raid is still not explained. For more news, tune in at the special edition of "News-Breaker" only here on channel seven._

* * *

Well… that escalated quickly. One minute we were talking with Cornbaum about that supposed mole, and next I am looking at a armed man, that points a silenced pistol at us. The reaction was quick, almost instinctive. One warning yell and without hesitation I dived momentarily under the table, trying to cover Eevee with my body. I heard two muffled shots, and two heavy [THUDS] like something heavy hit the ground. And then nothing. No shots aimed at me, Jenny or Gary, no cries of panic… nothing.

It was a terrifying déjà vu for me. When i looked at that barrel of a gun, i felt like i was thirteen again, and stood... there. Where all of that happened, when i saw my father's body dropping on the ground and watched life, slowly draining out of him. Luckily for me the instincts kicked in, and quickly i ducked out of sight.

Getting from under the table I spotted noticed the damage immediately. Goodshow, laying on its back, shocked expression on his face and a hole right in a middle of his forehead. Cornbaum at least managed to turn at face his attacker. His dead body was laying on the table with two blood soaking holes in the area of his heart.

It was... thought-provoking. Were they the only targets, or did we managed to ducked quickly, so the murderer didn't had time to end our lives? Whatever it was, it confirmed Cornbaum's suspicions: NPF was infiltrated at the worst time possible.

And the assassin? Gone. Vanished. Some people present here said that he was a ninja, other argued that he had a Psychic Pokemon to ease his escape. Who the hell knows. And the famous, most intelligent agency here? They have no clue. One man outsmarted them and the only thing that he had done to do that, was to dress in a black suit, so they thought that the assassin was one of them. They didn't bother to check the badges, they didn't do anything. So either they are just plain stupid or… the mole does its job.

After all what happened, the NPF agents took each one of us to a separate rooms, where individually we were gave a detailed report of what happened. The agent who was interrogating me, was surprisingly nice to me and even shared some personal stories about his relationship with Cornbaum. They must've been good colleagues.

But after all what happened, one thing was certain. Cornbaum had a plan and he needed our help. Why our help, we didn't know but his plan, whatever it was died with him. And his replacement was clear about that.

"We've organized you a private flight from Mikan airport, to Cerulean City. From there you can do whatever you want." Said one of the agents in the least polite way as possible, when we were standing on the pier near the ferry.

"And the situation? You know, the so called "problem" you have?" asked Gary sarcastically.

"We have it under control." Said the Agent very annoyed. "Now get the hell out my sight." He added and without even saying "Goodbye" turned and walked back towards the island.

"Well, he's a charmer." I stated jokingly, stepping first inside the ferry and making my way to the front.

"And also a fucking idiot, that's for sure." Said Gary, very annoyed.

"Hey, what is your problem?" I asked.

"My problem?" asked Gary loudly. "My problem, is that there is out there a fucking toxin, that can kill every single Pokemon on this world, and the people that are supposed to find it are acting like… morons." He said with a resigned tone.

"Oh, and what the hell we were supposed to do? Solve the case Take a magnifying glass and follow the leads? Figure out the code? Crack the case?" I ask sarcastically, sitting on one of the benches once we were on deck.

"Well, according to Cornbaum that was our role." Said Gary.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Show him." Said Gary to Jenny, who was powering up her laptop.

"So…" she began. "I may, or may not… borrowed Cornbaum's computer for a minute or two during the twenty questions game that I had."

"Borrowed?" I asked skeptically.

"Ok, fine." Jenny whined. "I stole it. But only to copy his personal folders." She added, turning on her laptop.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, curious.

"It's because of this." Said Jenny, pressing couple of buttons on the keyboard, and showing me the screen, where in the middle of it four words were written in bright red color:

_**TF – 101**_

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Task Force 101, Cornbaum's personal project." explained Jenny, showing me couple of documents and drafts to back the story. "Through the upper level of the agency he pushed a project, that would allow to create a crisis management group that would work alongside the NPF as advisors and eventual help.

"Sounds pretty normal to me." I stated, absorbing the information.

"The thing is, that only civilians would be allowed to work there."

"Civilians?" I asked skeptically.

"Not a first person from the street of course." Said Jenny, showing me the contents of another folder.

"Only candidates approved by the agency, that would be useful or had a special set of skills would be invited to work."

"So, we are the special ones." I stated.

"Yes. And if we were in need of any help, we could select any candidate from over two hundred other available dossiers. Also some of the resources would be ours – place to work and separate bank account. All of that with no connection to the NPF."

"So, we would be like… spies?"

"Well… I guess." answered Jenny. "I know, this sounds crazy, however there are some people in the dossiers there with police and military history, so I guess they would be doing the field work."

"Ah, ok." I said. "Besides, those are only plans anyway."

"What do you mean?" asked Gary.

"Well… Cornbaum is dead and I really doubt that with one of their top agent dead, they would let us play with their toys."

"Well… they don't need to know about that." Said Jenny.

"Huh?"

"Cornbaum was the one who organized all of this, the bank account, the headquarters… and it's all here. All the necessary passwords, account numbers, everything." She said with a wicked smile.

"So, we can start whenever we want to?" asked Gary.

"Yup."

"But… do we want to do this?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Garry, looking at me.

"Come on…" I started. "… you really want to start this?"

"Yes." Said the researcher defensively. "What's the problem?"

"Well, how about the fact that playing cops and robbers, under observation of some adults is different that playing it on our own. People might get hurt."

"People, already have been hurt." Said the researcher simply. "That Ranger is dead, Goodshow is dead… who will be next? Me? My Grandpa? Jenny's friends?" – the young researcher started asking questions loudly and more chaotically.. – "My Grandpa's great friend is dead. He was like father too me. And I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to watch it from the sidelines and hope that those assholes from the NPF will grow a brain and start to do their work."

Hearing his words, and seeing his determined face… it was too familiar. The same situation happened eight years ago, when my father was killed… I wanted payback. I wanted to hang that motherfucker by the balls and drop him from the highest building, I wanted to cut him alive into little pieces, pull his heart out and feed it to wild dogs. I wanted the perpetrator to pay. That's why I signed for Krav Maga lessons, that was the moment when I decided to become a police detective and were doing everything to be the best at that… so one day I could make that bastard pay for his crimes. I understood Gary perfectly. Besides… I wasn't backing up from a challenge, that is so not my nature.

"Fine." I said after a brief moment. "I'm in."

"Thank you." Said Gary with gratitude. "Jenny?"

"Oh, hell yeah I'm in." said the officer enthusiastically. "This is the biggest case of my career, so I can't say no to that."

"Good." Said Gary nodding slowly.

"So… it's only us three?"

"Well… for now." Said Gary, standing up and started walking around the deck. "We need to thoroughly study the documents from Cornbaum's computer first, then we can decide what to do next."

"Ok, sounds good." I say, leaning back a little and mindlessly petting Eevee. The rest of the ferry ride, none of us were talking. Gary vanished somewhere after five minutes, Jenny's eyes were basically glued to her computer, and I was laying down on a bench enjoying the breeze.

None of us were talking for a the rest of the ride.

To be quite honest, this was getting... exciting. I mean not every day, you get thrown in another universe and have a chance to expose a possible plan for mass murder of Pokémon. Yeah, sure i knew that the situation was getting dangerous but... let's be honest: who hadn't wished to be James Bond, save the world and end up in a bed with a gorgeous woman? I know i shouldn't compare the two worlds just like that, but still... this was an opportunity for me to do something not only exciting but also... meaningful. The perspective of helping not one person, but basically whole world... it was thrilling.

As we docked on Mikan Island and started collecting our belonging, Gary asked:

"So, where are we going?"

"Vermillion City."

**Author's Note's:**

A little short, i know but i had to put all the necessary aftermath separately before starting to create the team.

Next time: the official process of creating the task force, and first leads and suspicions.


End file.
